


Teacher's Pet

by JaekLeone



Category: Free!
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-03-06 14:08:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3137204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaekLeone/pseuds/JaekLeone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little boy from Makoto's swim class is absent for a few weeks, which worries him, but soon he comes back, only there is someone new and familiar picking him up now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StormWildcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormWildcat/gifts).



> Oi, there has been so much Free! trash floating around in my head I'm trying to get it out and share it. This is gonna be mostly Fluff but it will deal with loss and some abandonment issues.
> 
> ***UPDATE*** So I started writing this fic before the OVA happened and Sousuke became more familiar with Makoto and the rest of the Iwatobi boys. I didn't feel like going back and changing it especially since it works better for the story this way. Please bear with me and keep this in mind :)

Makoto loved all the students in his swim classes. They would run to him, bright eyes shining with joy as they looked to their teacher, eager to start a new lessen. He knew their fears and he knew their triumphs, because it’s impossible to keep kids from telling you the exciting parts of their lives, and he was glad for it. It was impossible not to care about each and every one of them.

So when one student, Jiro-kun, stopped showing up to lessons, no note or call from parents explaining his absence, Makoto couldn't help but worry about him. The first missed lesson just made him frown, but he moved along with the children who showed, not thinking much of it. At his second absence, Makoto had brought his concerns to the receptionist, but she didn't seem to know anything more than he did. When the third rolled around, it took all of his self-control not to call home to inquire after Jiro. Maybe he had grown bored with the lessons, though Makoto doubted that very much. The boy was quiet and didn't seem to make friends easily, but every time he hit the water his face lit up and he'd grin until his face muscled tired. Maybe his parents no longer wanted him to continue, and if that was the case, Makoto didn't want to make a scene by asking about it.

On Saturday morning, Makoto arrived early as usual, fetching the kickboards and noodles from the supply closet and arranging them beside the pool. He took his time setting up, enjoying the quiet around the still water of the pool. It wouldn't be long before kids started filing in, eager to jump in and start splashing their friends.

By the time 9 o clock rolled around, the sound of laughter was echoing off the concrete walls and the water was no longer still. Older children were already in, giving Ayume, Makoto's coworker, a challenge as she tried to bring them under control as they sent waves of water at each other with their cupped hands. Meanwhile, his own class sat happily along the edge of the pool with their feet splashing in the water and they giggled and watched their teacher gather materials. Makoto moved down the line, handing each a kickboard as he moved along, but he had to hold back a frown when he was left with one foam board in his hands. Still no Jiro. With a quiet sigh he brought up his usual encouraging smile and called his class to attention. "Alright! Time for warm ups. Two at a time, we're going down and back with our boards, okay?"

The students jostled for position and began their warm ups, taking turns propelling themselves across the water under the watchful eye of Tachibana-sensei. He was midway through his class when he heard his name echo over the water.

"Tachibana. You have a late-comer." The receptionist was hurrying to the pool's edge, hand in hand with a small black haired boy. The boy's blue eyes stayed trained on the floor as they approached.

The smile on Makoto's face widened at the sight of his student. "Jiro-kun, it's good to see you! Come on, you're just in time for warm ups!"

Hearing his teacher's voice, Jiro raised his eyes and locked eyes with Makoto, blue fixed on green. The boy had sad eyes, the instructor had made note of that on the first day, but as usual, they seemed to come alive when they met Makoto's. The boy smiled shyly and freed his hand, wasting no time in shedding his outerwear and joining the other students, kickboard in hand.

The lesson went well, and the children squealing with delight when their sensei introduced them to his favorite technique: the back stroke. They each practiced their dead man's float, just to get the feel for the new position and cheered loudly after a particularly enthusiastic demonstration of a backstroke from Makoto.

By the time the hour was over and parent's had begun to gather, the children were all eagerly showing off their dead man's float for their friends, challenging each other to little contests, and celebrating with glee when they out-lasted their classmate. Mothers and fathers lingered at the pool's edge with towels and coats, waiting for Makoto to dismiss his class. He did, and watched happily as his students began regaling their parent's with tales of triumph from today's lesson. He bid them farewell, gathering his equipment as they trickled out the door, their voices drifting off down the hall as they left.

All but Jiro.

With a slight frown, Makoto abandoned his cleaning to sit beside the small, dark haired boy, picking at the colorful towel in his lap. "You did really well today, Jiro-kun. And I'm glad to have you back."

The boy looked up at Makoto, blue eyes wide and eager, but still a little sad. He nodded and looked back toward the water, swinging his hanging feet gently.

The frown lines in Makoto's face deepened and he studied the boy's face. He'd never been a big talker, but Jiro more than made up for it in energy and shy but genuine smiles. This was odd for him, and Makoto was worried for the boy. Maybe something HAD happened.

"Would you like to talk about anything, Jiro-kun? I know I'm your teacher, but I can also be a friend if you need it? You can share anything with me and I'll listen."

He watched as tiny black brows furrowed in concentration, as if deciding if he wanted to say anything. Finally a tiny voice escaped his trembling lips. "I miss her...."

Rather than making the boy's troubles more clear, this only served to confuse Makoto further. Who was he missing and why? Did a school friend move away? Maybe he'd lost a beloved pet? Placing a large but gentle hand on the boy's shoulder, Makoto gave him a caring smile and bent closer. "Aww Jiro-kun, who do you-"

"Jiro."

A deep, serious voice echoed through the near empty pool area and both blue and green eyes snap up to the source. A man was standing in the doorway to the pool area, his teal eyes trained on the small boy, though they dart to Makoto with a small trace of recognition.

Makoto, on the other hand, felt his lips part with surprise. He seemed to have grown another few inches since he'd seen him last, and the dark lines of 5 o clock shadow were certainly new, but he knew this man. Yamazaki Sousuke was not a man easily forgotten.

"Y-Yamazaki-kun? You're Jiro's..." Of course Makoto had heard Jiro's last name, seen it on the registration paperwork and class list, but Sousuke had moved away last he heard, and he never imagined this boy could be his.

His face didn't change much, but he gave Makoto a nod of acknowledgment. "Tachibana, right? He's mine, yes. I'll be picking him up from now on." The expression softened a little at the sight of the boy moving toward him, and his smiled slightly. "C'mon, grandma is waiting to spoil you rotten." Jiro spared his sensei a quick wave before taking his father's hand and exiting the swim club, leaving behind a speechless Makoto with nothing but a stack of kickboards and a million questions.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto can't stop thinking about the little boy and his familiar father, and decides he needs to know more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BEFORE WE GO ANY FURTHER, I want to warn all my readers that I may be rewriting these two chapters from first person to see if I like it better. I can't help but feel like this is not my best writing, and I'm usually more comfortable writing in first person when there's a lot of feelings going around. If they come out better, I'll be editing these two and continuing in first person. I apologize for making this more difficult, but to be perfectly honest, I'm surprised I even started this in 3rd person. You'll know by chapter 3 if there's going to be a change (and I may keep the originals posted as footnotes for a while). Opinions are greatly appreciated. Thanks for reading!  
> \-------------------------------

It was usually a struggle to keep from nodding off from the lolling of the subway car, but Makoto would simply bury his nose farther into his book and forced his eyes into focus. Saturday mornings were tough for the instructor, his day started earlier than usual, and though it wasn't terribly long he would find himself wanting to nap when he returned home. And very often he took one. 

Today, though, he knew sleep wouldn't find him. Something about seeing Yamazaki felt like it planted a bee in his brain, buzzing around with questions and concerns. He'd never been close to the other swimmer, but he couldn't help but wonder and worry. Had he gone to school? Was he ever able to swim again? When did Jiro come into the picture? The thought of the small boy made him frown again. It wasn't terribly uncommon for a parent to simply pick up their child and leave without much more than a hello and thank you to the instructor, but he still felt it was odd he barely remembered who came to retrieve Jiro before Yamazaki. It'd been a woman, that much he knew, and her hair had been dark brown and long, but beyond that, he couldn't recall much of importance. She was average height and pretty, but when he tried to recall her face it seemed fuzzy to him. He couldn't recall her lingering to watch lessons, or chatting with other parents, and there was no voice attached to her memory. With a sigh he tucked his book back in his bag, and gave himself over to the questions plaguing him. Makoto didn't want to be rude, but he was curious, and he wondered if there was any way to find out without stirring up bad memories or making Yamazaki angry.

The brunette was lost in thought as he moved toward home, his feet seeming to take him there of their own accord. Thoughts of the woman troubled him and he the memory of Jiro-kun's words hit him like a punch in the gut. _"I miss her...."_ What had happened to the pretty woman he could only assume was Jiro's mother. And if that was the case...

Makoto nearly tripped as the realization of what he learned that morning hit him full force. Yamazaki had a kid. And probably a wife. And something happened to her, or their relationship. The brunette picked up the pace and hurried down the sidewalk, his apartment coming into sight as he rounded the corner. He had to get home and to his computer; there was a call he had to make.

Rin...he had to talk to Rin. If anyone would know about Yamazaki's life, he would.

\----

The skype jingle played quietly from Makoto's speakers as he settled in front of his laptop with a container of leftovers. He stirred the rice with his chop sticks, waiting for the call to connect. Rin had responded to his text and let him know he'd be online soon, but Makoto was starting to get nervous. What business was it of his where the woman went? Surely if Yamazaki had wanted him to know he would have told him, right? Makoto was just starting to think it was better not to ask when the chime of the call connecting broke the ringing pattern and Rin's face appeared on the screen.

"Yo, Makoto! It feels like it’s been forever." Rin's trademark grin was fixed in place as he studied his childhood friend. "Man, you look nervous. Haru fall asleep in the tub again?"

The brunette shook his head. "No, Haru is away for the weekend. He has a national competition this weekend." He sighed and decided to give up on his dinner, suddenly finding himself without an appetite. "Rin, do you....keep in touch with Yamazaki?"

The smile faded quickly from the other's face, and that alone made Makoto more nervous. "Sousuke? Yeah, we talk sometimes. We're both pretty busy though but we stay in touch. Pretty sure he’d hunt me down if we didn’t."

All he could muster was a nod in response for a while. Makoto found himself chewing his lip as he mulled over what he needed to ask. Obviously Rin would know quite a bit if they were indeed keeping in touch, but was Yamazaki hiding anything? Was Makoto about to out him for some huge secret? "It's just...I saw him at the swim club today and..." He twisted the chopsticks in his hands, worrying them until he heard the sound of straining wood and stopped.

"And I guess you met Jiro, huh? Man that must have been a surprise for you."

Another nod. "I was shocked to say the least. But it’s been 6, no, almost 7 years since I've seen him last, so I guess it shouldn't be that surprising..." Makoto trailed off. If he wasn't careful he knew he'd start running his mouth and say something stupid or pry too deeply into Yamazaki's life.

Rin toyed with something off screen, his eyes focused on it rather than Makoto. Discussing his old friend's personal life must be hard for him. "Did you guys talk?"

"Not really. He said hello and told me he'd be picking Jiro-kun up from now on. Then he left, but I just...." Makoto wrung his hands "well, I had never seen him there before. Jiro always got picked up by a woman and-"

"Makoto." Rin's voice cut him short, firm and a little hard. "Don't bring her up to Sousuke, whatever you do. It won't end well."

That was surprising and Makoto felt himself start. It wasn't unusual for Rin to be demanding or sharp, but he was much fierier than this. This wasn't an angry boy trying to get someone to obey him. This was a warning, plain and simple. "I-I won't, but..." He had to know. Makoto couldn't keep wondering about this every time he saw Yamazaki. It'd be written all over his face and it'd be just as bad as asking in the long run. "Rin, just tell me, what happened to her? Did she...pass?"

Lip curling in a cruel sneer, Rin seemed to bite back the worst of his temper, but his words came out clipped and hard. "No, but I won't lie and say that it wouldn't have been better if she did."

"Rin!"

"Don't you fucking scold me, Makoto. You have no idea the shit she put him through, and if her dying would fix my best friend's life than fuck her. It's more than she deserves."

Makoto only stared. What the hell could he say to that? Rin had never spoken that harshly about anyone before and to be honest it scared Makoto. After a full minute of tense silence, Makoto held his hands up to the screen in surrender. "O-okay, Rin. You know about it more than I ever will, I just...I've never heard you say anything like that before."

Running his fingers through his hair, the red head looked a little ashamed. "Sorry, I've just seen him go through too damn much because of her. I don't want to get into it, because, well...honestly it’s his business, but just know she's out of the picture. Hopefully for good."

"Alright." Well, he supposed that was an answer, albeit not the one he expected. "I won't pry. I just know...Jiro-kun said he missed her, and I wondered."

A sadness darkened Rin's eyes and he heaved a sigh. "I'm sure he does...it'll be hard for him at first, but it'll be better in the long run with her gone. For both of them. Trust me."

The rest of the conversation was markedly more upbeat, discussing Haru's weird habits, Rei and Nagisa's new jobs, and their families. By the time they hung up, Makoto felt much better about the situation. Jiro was obviously well cared for, Rin had insisted Yamazaki knew what he was doing, and if this woman was half the trouble Rin seemed to think she was, then Makoto could be fine with her absence. He would just make sure Jiro was a happy as possible while in his care and trust Yamazaki to do the rest.

Picking up his discarded dinner, he retreated back to the kitchen to reheat it. After all, Haru's cooking was amazing and not to be wasted.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the delay. I'm currently going to school for engineering and working full time so my schedule has been a little crazy. I intend to continue this but its going to be slow progress. I hope you guys will bear with me.
> 
> Also kinda short chapter. I wanted an update so anyone following wouldn't think I forgot them. Hopefully more soon.

Makoto’s weeks were busy.  The swim club he worked at was part of a larger fitness center, with a gym, tennis and racquetball courts, and a day care and play center. Makoto’s morning were spent surrounded by young children, watching them tumble on mats and chase each other around. As tiring as it could be at times, Makoto loved his job. Years of caring for his siblings had given him an affinity for kids and he loved caring for them. Sure they could be bratty at times, and sometimes the screaming gave him headaches, but their smiling faces more than made up for it.

After day care, there were private lessons 3 days a week. When school let out, kids would come to the club for individual swimming instruction, which ran until 7pm. Afterward he’d rush home to catch dinner with Haru, when he was home, of course, then spend the night lounging and watching television until he was ready to pass out. His life was far from glamorous but it was what he wanted. The only thing Makoto would change if he could was how far he lived from his family, but he got to visit every other month so he didn’t complain.

And then there was Haru. His best friend shared an apartment with him, so Makoto never felt lonely. The other man was training right there in town, practicing with his teammates several days a week, and the rest spent swimming on his own, working toward hard for the approaching Olympics. They were together most nights, but Haru was never up late, and more often than not Makoto found himself stretched out on the couch, alone with his favorite shows.

It wasn’t until Friday morning that Makoto found himself thinking about Jiro and Yamazaki again. The walk to the train was long enough that his mind could wander, and he realized that knowing what Rin had told him wasn’t enough to set his mind at ease; he was still worried for them both. The brunette chewed his lip and followed the flow of bodies onto the train, hoping he wouldn’t say anything stupid if he talked to Yamazaki tomorrow. He knew more than the man wanted him to, he was sure about that. What if he slipped up and said something? Would he get mad at him? Or he and Rin both? Makoto felt a whine escape his throat as his stop approached, and his first steps off the train were unsteady. Why was he this worried? Surely Yamazaki was a mature adult, being a father and all. He’d understand that Makoto was just concerned, right?

The morning was a wild one; someone’s mother had sent him with sweets to share, so the children were sugar high most of the morning. By the time they ran out of energy, Makoto thought he might drop. Thankfully his private lessons were two well behaved siblings followed by a shy girl of 9 years. There was giggling and splashing but he didn’t have to chase anyone down to wipe their nose so it was markedly better than the morning. Haru texted him midway through his final lesson to tell him he was home and making mackerel, which made Makoto smile. His friend often complained that he never got to eat his favorite meal while away at tournaments, so he nearly always made it as soon as got home.

After lessons, he changed in the locker room, and gathered his things to go home, but Ayume cornered him as he entered the hall. "Makoto-kun~."

Green eyes met a pair of sparkling brown, and a smile broke out on Makoto's face. He and the girl had become fast friends at work, sharing stories of training sessions gone wrong and teaching techniques they'd learned. They took lunch together on her 4th day and started talking about their pasts, and Makoto found himself not only enjoying her company, but relating to her as well. Sometimes they would get dinner together, or make plans on sundays. She'd been on the swimming team for a local high school, and even competed for her college, specializing in butterfly and breast stroke. When she'd found out about Haru, she'd squealed and pleaded for Makoto to bring him by so she could meet him. "Hello, Ayu-chan. How were the kids today."

The girl's pretty face twisted up into a parody of a scowl. "Rotten. Did you know the Kurosawa brothers pushed me in the pool?! Sometimes I hate teaching the older group!" She tried to hold her petulant look, but a smile under the surface was making it falter, and her eyes were sparling with mischief. "I told them if they keep it up, Tachibana-sensei is gonna throw them in next time!"

"H-hey! Don't involve me!" Makoto pouted, shoulders slumping. "Besides, everyone knows me well enough to know I won't do it."

With a shrug and a wave of her hand, Ayume dismissed the comment. "They'd like it too much anyway. Those brats are just trouble." She reached out and took one of Makoto's large hands in hers and squeezed it gently. "So we're still on for tomorrow, right? Birthday dinner at Sakagura!"

"Of course! Wouldn't miss it, Ayu-chan." Makoto squeezed back. "I need to meet this new guy of yours anyway. You barely stop talking about him."

"Don't worry, he'll be there! Him, and Hitomi, and Reiko, too!"

Makoto grinned. "Sounds like its going to be a blast. I'll meet you there, okay? I'm gonna want to go home and shower first. 6:30, right?"

"Yep!" She tugged excitedly on his hand, and Makoto had to stifle a laugh. Sometimes she reminded him of one of his students. "Don't be late! And don't eat too much Mackerel before you come!" She gave him a quick wink and hurried off with a wave. She loved to tease him about Haru's cooking, especially his obsession with the fish, though he doubted she'd have the courage to tease the pro-swimmer himself.

At the mention of Haru's cooking, Makoto's stomach rumbled, loudly protesting its emptiness. No matter how many times he'd eaten it in his lifetime, the Mackerel sounded like the most amazing dish in the world right now, and, shouldering his bag, Makoto hurried out of the building an down the stairs to the train. He was eager to eat, eager to see his friend, and eager to just relax before the craziness tomorrow promised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> only sorta Beta-ed....again, sorry its so short


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haru sets Makoto's mind at ease, and swimming lesson goes rather well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***UPDATE*** So I started writing this fic before the OVA happened and Sousuke became more familiar with Makoto and the rest of the Iwatobi boys. I didn't feel like going back and changing it especially since it works better for the story this way. Please bear with me and keep this in mind :)
> 
> I want to apologize for slow updates on this. I’m super trash and part of way too damn many fandoms for my own good, so I get distracted from time to time (in case you’re curious, my favorites are Borderlands, Katekyo Hitman Reborn, Iron Man, Persona 4, Free!, Hellsing, and Disney’s Tangled). I have a huge list of things I’d love to write but my muse is a pain and I only write what she wants me to at the time. It’s also the reason my chapters are on the short side. I don’t want to run out of muse before I’m done. I’m also a cosplayer and get really distracted sewing, crafting and painting all kinds of stuff. (If you’re curious, I’m Stark Raving Cosplay on Facebook and I’m trash there, too.) I DO REALLY WANT TO FINISH THIS ONE DAY, so I hope you will all stick with me. Subscribe and just when you forget all about me, BAM, a new little chapter to read. I love hearing comments though I don’t always reply (not unless I can think of more to say than AWW THANK YOU to everyone, but reading them makes me smile like crazy so please don’t be shy. Alright, enough with my ramblings, onto the trash! I hope you all enjoy it :)

 

 

Food was on the table by the time Makoto reached the apartment, and he and Haru had eaten the whole meal before catching up. Getting a story out of Haru was always much tougher than with his other friends. It required wheedling, patience and some mind reading to fill in the blanks. However he learned that Haru had finished first in the 100 meter Free and 2nd in the medley relay with his teammates.

Makoto was proud of his best friend for a lot of things, and he’d always admire his speed in the water, but when he first learned Haru would be swimming the relay with his new team, he was ecstatic. It had been difficult enough to convince the teen back in high school when he was swimming with his friends. It means Haru was growing up and finding his place in the world, and he didn’t even need pushing anymore.

At first, Makoto had to admit, it had made him feel like maybe Haru didn’t need him anymore, but that was silly to even think of. Just because he didn’t need to push his friend through life anymore didn’t mean his best friend didn’t need him. So instead Makoto changed gears from Mama-koto to cheerleader Makoto and became Haru’s biggest fan. He went to ever meet and competition he could manage and dragged every detail from the other man when he got home from the ones he missed. Haru always acted annoyed by his persistence, but there always seemed to be a tiny smile on his face soon after they caught up. He was glad Makoto still cared enough to pester him.

After dinner, the two men settled onto the couch to catch up on the shows Haru had missed, but Makoto found he couldn’t sit still. He fidgeted, got up for water or snacks, checked his email and Facebook. It wasn’t until he turned to find Haru watching him that he realized he hadn’t taken in a minute of what they were watching.

“What’s up, Haru?” Makoto tried to keep his voice light.

Despite the deadpan expression, Haru’s eyes were questioning. “You’re fidgety.”

Makoto knew there was much more to that comment, and he let out a quiet sigh. “I’ve just got a little on my mind, that’s all. Nothing to worry about, I promise.”

There wasn’t any response from the man beside him, but blue eyes continued to bore into him.

“Alright, fine.” Makoto whined and pulled his legs up onto the couch, curling up in his seat. “Remember I told you about the boy in my class who stopped coming?” He paused a minute, knowing full well that Haru wouldn’t respond, but felt he should anyway. “Well he came back last week. Only the woman who usually picked him up wasn’t there. Instead, well….” Another pause, those this time is was for Makoto’s sake. Haru and Yamazaki had never gotten along, though Makoto was never sure why, and even though they hadn’t seen each other in years, Haru might still react badly. But still, hiding it from Haru would be impossible. “…his father came to pick him up….and I knew him. The dad I mean, I knew the dad, because…it’s Yamazaki Sousuke.”

There was a nearly imperceptible change in Haru the moment the name was mentioned: recognition, a flash of deeply seeded annoyance, and then…curiosity?

That was odd for Haru, but Makoto was taking this uncharacteristic interest as a cue to continue. “After I saw him I called Rin and got a vague but worrisome update about Yamazaki. Turns out he separated from his wi-“ Wait, had she been his wife? Rin hadn’t really said and he wondered why not. Great, that was one more thing to weigh on Makoto’s already crowded mind. “-from Jiro-kun’s mom and before I could ask any more about it Rin told me never to bring her up to Yamazaki.” The memory of Rin’s angry words and stern face made Makoto cringe a bit. “He even went as far as to say he almost wished she had died because she screwed Yamazaki’s life up so bad. And now….well now I know this big secret about him and I’m gonna see him and Jiro-kun tomorrow and I don’t know how to act around him!”

In response to that, Haru snorted and shook his head. “Don’t be crazy, Makoto. Yamazaki probably won’t even talk to you. Doubt he’s any friendlier.”

Makoto dropped his face onto his knees. “But I feel bad for him. I mean, Rin was furious at this woman and it makes me wonder how much he’s suffered lately. I….I want to help.”

Another snort and Haru rolled his eyes, pushed off the couch and walked away mumbling. “Of course, you do…”

“Wait! Haru…” Makoto started to follow him. “Where are you going?” Was his best friend really leaving him alone after...?

“Getting you hot chocolate.” Haru’s voice was barely audible as he disappeared into the kitchen.

Makoto blinked and his lips curled up in a sudden wide smile. “Oh. Thank you, Haru-chan! You’re sweet.”

There was a sigh and a loud grumble of “no –chan” which the sound of running water quickly drowned out.

 

\--------

 

The next morning, Makoto arrived at his job a few minutes earlier than usual. Talking to Haru had helped quite a bit, but he was still nervous. The routine of setting up for classes was sure to help him calm down, and he may even have time to swim a few laps before his students started to arrive.

Once the kickboards were laid out and the floats arranged, Makoto pulled his swim cap over his head, slipped his goggles on and dropped into the pool. His warmup laps were lazy, but Makoto liked it that way. He wasn’t competing anymore and every stroke through the water was just for him now. He did a few quick stretches before taking his mark on the wall. Clearing his mind he pushed a few deep breaths from his lungs before starting a countdown in his head. _Three, two, one…_

_Go!_

Strong legs pushed off from the wall, his body arcing over the water before plunging beneath it for several long moments. Makoto’s head broke the water and as he took his first stroke he felt the exhilaration fill him again. Swimming was still his passion and the moments in the water always helped to wash his worried away. It wasn’t long before he hit the far wall, flipping his body and pushing off again to complete his lap. The adrenaline was really pumping now and he felt himself pushing harder, going faster to the starting wall. By the time his fingers brushed it, he was breathing a little harder than he had intended, but the rush of his own blood pumping hard just made him smile.

“Not bad, Tachibana.”

A deep voice startled Makoto and he yanked his goggles off to meet teal eyes looking down at him above a small smile. “Oh! Yamazaki, I’m sorry I didn’t realize it was time for class already!” In a bit of a panic, the he started to scramble out of the pool but the taller man waved his hand dismissively.

“Not, quite. We’re pretty early actually.” Yamazaki looked down at the small boy holding two of his fingers and smiled. “Jiro nearly pulled my arm off dragging me here so we made good time.”

The boy blushed a little but tugged on his father’s arm. “I wanted to be first…I missed a lot and I wanna be a good student for Tachibana-sensei.”

Makoto leaned against the edge of the pool and grinned up at the boy. “You’re a great student, Jiro-kun. You caught up really fast last week. Buuut…” The teacher leaned closer to his student and whispered loudly, “if you get ready quick we can work on some stuff before the others get here. What do you say?”

At the promise of a private lesson, Jiro beamed. “Really? Yeah let’s do it! I’ll be right back!” He hurried over to the bleachers and started shedding his coat.

Yamazaki’s eyes followed his son and he shook his head. “You’re almost scary good with children, I’m jealous. Do you know how long it took me to adjust to having him?” His gaze returned to Makoto and he smirked. “Five years later and I’m still figuring this out.”

“Well, it helped having Ren and Ran around. My brother and sister were handfuls and I helped out a lot at home. So,” Makoto shrugged, “I guess I’m just used to it. But still, I’m more of a special big brother than a dad here so that makes it easier, too.”

There was a bit of silence between them, and Yamazaki seemed to mull things over for a minute. “You know…I never understood why you didn’t follow Haru. You could have competed. Maybe not Olympic level but college at least.”

Makoto pulled his swim cap off and fidgeted with his hair. “I don’t know, it just didn’t seem right to do it without the others, and Haru wasn’t at college with me. I toyed with the idea but…” He shrugged and pushed the memories away, “this is what I really wanted, so I put all my effort into school so I could reach my goal.”

“Yeah…I think seeing you now, doing this…” he rolled one shoulder in a shrug. “I guess it makes more sense to me now.”

Something about the way Yamazaki said those words made Makoto smile hard. “Thanks, I’m glad you-“

“I’m ready, sensei!” Jiro hurried back to the pool’s edge and stood over his teacher happily. But then he looked up at his father with a shamed expression and said, “I’m sorry, Papa…I interrupted…”

With a small smile, Yamazaki ruffled the boy’s hair. “It’s fine. Today is about you anyway, not mine and Tachibana’s past. Go. Have fun.”

Jiro hugged his father’s leg before holding his hands out to Makoto for help into the pool.

“You want help?” Makoto gave him a conspiratorial grin. “Wouldn’t you rather jump in?”

“But…” the boy looked confused and a bit worried, like he thought he was being set up. “But you said we couldn’t jump in….”

With a nod, Makoto agreed with him. “Usually yes, because I need to make sure everyone is safe. But right now, it’s just us and I can give you my full attention.” He winked at Jiro and held his arms out. “So just this once, I think I can let you jump.”

Jiro’s face lit up and without waiting for another word he leapt into the water between his sensei’s waiting arms. Makoto guided him to the surface and they were both laughing when Jiro shook the water from his hair.

“Alright, Jiro-kun, what should we work on first?”

 

\-------

 

Their private lesson was only about 20 minutes, but Jiro was grinning from ear to ear the whole time. As soon as the first student arrived, Makoto helped them into the pool and started them warming up, too. Soon the water was full of happy, splashing kids on floaties and he started the lesson in earnest. It wasn’t quite as structured as his usual ones, but Makoto himself thought it was more enjoyable for it.

At the end, the children were shouting goodbye to him and their friends, hustled from the room by parents. The pool area quickly emptied, becoming quiet and still again and he was alone again. Well, almost.

Both Yamazaki’s were sitting on the bleachers, waiting for him to finish saying his farewells. With a smile, Makoto approached and held his hand out for the father. “It’s really good to see you again, Yamazaki.”

The taller man stood and gripped his hand tightly. “Please, call me Sousuke. We’ve known each other long enough and I’ve got enough people calling me Yamazaki at work.”

Makoto grinned at that. “Well then, Sousuke, I guess you should call me Makoto then. And maybe we could get coffee or something one day, you know, to catch up.”

Wait, what? What had made Makoto say that? I mean sure he wanted to know what Sousuke had been up to, and to help the man in any way he could, but he wasn’t usually that forward. Man, he could be such a-

“Actually, that sounds great. Let’s do that.” Teal eyes crinkled slightly at the corners when he accepted. “I’ll harass Rin for your number when I get home.”

“Uncle Rin?! Are we calling him?” Jiro’s face lit up brightly and he tugged his father’s hand. “It’s been forever!”

Sousuke’s face broke out in a wide grin and he laughed in earnest. “We called him Monday, you goof. But yeah, I’ll see if he’s free tonight if you like.”

Jiro cheered and it made Makoto laugh as well. “Uncle Rin, huh?”

There was a shrug and a sheepish grin in response. “Closest thing to a brother I have.”

“Good.” Makoto grinned and turned his attention to Jiro, ruffling his hair. “You make sure to tell Uncle Rin that I said hi, okay?”

The boy nodded and smiled in return.

“Alright, then, we’ll see you next week, Makoto.” Sousuke smiled and gave his son’s hand a gentle tug. “And I’ll call you about that coffee.”

Makoto nodded and waved to them both as they retreated. “Good, you better. Have a good day, Sousuke, Jiro-kun. See you next week!” He watched their forms disappear through the door and his heart felt lighter. Sure there was still plenty of mystery around the man, but at least now he’d be in a position to find out a bit more. And help, because Makoto knew he wouldn’t be able to resist doing all he could for both of them.


End file.
